<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demontaker by Kianna_YM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972218">Demontaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM'>Kianna_YM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Demon!Olivier/Angle!Gustave, Demon/Angle relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>狮医狮无差，一个脑洞和意识流日常。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demontaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果可以，Olivier觉得，把自己和Gustave的故事写进小说里，一定能大卖。<br/>  Olivier不是什么自创世之初就诞生的恶魔，和Gustave比起来，他年轻的多。在地狱这种鬼地方，Olivier没有放弃生前的劣根性，反而让它肆意生长，因此成为了全地狱最会没事找事的恶魔。他只是最普通的恶魔，但他在地狱也算得上是小有名气，他喜欢在地狱和人间上蹿下跳常常让看门的三头犬头疼不已。<br/>  哦对了，值得一提的是，Olivier这个恶魔的名字在天使间也有一定的知名度，原因是他在三百年前偷了一位死神的名单。</p><p>  “Olivier...Flament，这个名字不错。”恶魔在名单上划去了这个名字，而那个可怜人的灵魂还呆呆的看着自己被冲上海滩的尸体。<br/>  “呃......我死了吗？”他问道。<br/>  “哦，哦是的，你死了，所以你谁也不是，也不叫Olivier Flament。” 恶魔若有所思的点点头，“那你的名字就归我了。”<br/>  “啊？可是......可是......”<br/>  “可是什么，在地狱没人管你叫什么。”恶魔，他现在叫Olivier Flament， 撇了撇嘴，准备拉着这个灵魂回地狱。<br/>  “你们地狱就这么缺灵魂吗？”一个男人的声音从背后传来，语气里满是嫌弃和厌恶，“他的灵魂理应上天堂，我不相信名单上没有这么写。<br/>  Olivier 脊背一凉，尖锐的刀锋抵在他的腰上。他不是很了解天使的武器，但他知道，每一样都能可以毫不费力的杀死恶魔。<br/>  “嘿，老兄，冷静点，我只是想......”<br/>  “不用狡辩了！现在，把死神的名单交出来，再让这个可怜的灵魂去天堂。”<br/>  天使的语气里是不容置疑的坚定，Olivier只好把那卷残破的羊皮纸从口袋里取出来，向后递给天使。他撇了撇嘴，心里有些烦躁——只是因为他准备偷渡一个灵魂回去和别的恶魔做交易，这样一来，他的计划都泡汤了。<br/>  天使接过了羊皮纸卷，穿着斗篷的死神也姗姗来迟，牵着无辜的灵魂消失在了一块礁石后面。<br/>  “好了好了，人归你们，名单也还了，该放我走了吧。”Olivier抱怨道，但手腕上传来灼热一下引来他的哀嚎：“喂！很痛哎！”<br/>  看来这次是没跑了，Olivier闭上了眼：那个天使用了天堂用来擒拿的绳子捆住了他的手，他是铁了心的要把自己抓回去。<br/>  天使的手掌放在了他的肩膀上，Olivier瞥见了他偏深色的皮肤。一阵头晕目眩后，他们就已经在天堂了。<br/>  Olivier这时才知道，这个逮捕他的天使叫Gustave，还是从别人的口中。<br/>  他也是头一次知道，原来天堂是有法庭的。<br/>  总而言之，Olivier这个恶魔算是在天堂出了名——头一个坐牢的恶魔——对于不管在天堂还是地狱，犯罪的恶魔一般都会被处决，而天使才是被关进监狱。这算是什么种族歧视吗？谁也说不清楚，但这多少归因于地狱是个没有法律的地方。然而这只是对于恶魔来说，普通的灵魂进了地狱只轮得到被判官宣布被扔到第几层受苦，只有极少数的能被转化为恶魔，从某种角度，Olivier是幸运的。<br/>  对于他这样拥有无穷无尽寿命的生物——如果能算得上的话——Olivier还很庆幸自己只被关了两百年。<br/>  当他被释放的时候，世界已经完全变了个样。人类有了电，有了蒸汽，有了汽车，有了轮船，有了与以往完全不同的文化，有了他从没见过的繁华。一般来说，任谁放在这样完全不同的环境里都多少有些不适应，但Olivier不会，他有大把的时间探索这个全然不同的世界。<br/>  相比之下，他的地狱老家倒是没什么太大的变化，除了判官和行刑者换了好几个，等待审判的灵魂更多了，还是那么无聊且枯燥。</p><p>  他和Gustave再次见面，是在一个酒吧里。<br/>  Olivier已经和看门的三头犬混熟了，只要他每个月带几个灵魂给它，他就不会拦着他上人间。金发恶魔倚在吧台上，小口抿着手中蓝色的鸡尾酒，企图在这种堕落之地找个失意的人做交易，好换他下个月的通行证——这已经是他的惯用手法了。<br/>  变幻的灯光，嘈杂的音乐，躁动的人群，Olivier对这些说不上很喜欢，于是他挪到了稍微远离舞池的座位。这时，他注意到在不远处的昏暗卡座上一副熟悉的面孔。<br/>  是Gustave。<br/>  他看起来比之前似乎年迈了一点，鬓角的白发有些显眼。奇怪，天使也会衰老的吗？Gustave醉醺醺的抓着酒瓶，机械的往面前的杯子里灌着酒，随后又一饮而尽，不少酒液顺着他的脖颈流进皱巴巴的衣领里，散乱的领带被桌角压出了几条深深的皱褶。<br/>  Olivier一边奇怪着是什么不幸的事发生到这位天使的身上，一边走进他的卡座一屁股坐在他旁边。<br/>  “啊，你这恶魔......嗝，你的翅膀呢，嗝。”Gustave眯起醉醺醺的双眼，歪头看着Olivier。<br/>  恶魔没有翅膀，Olivier想，至少他没有。<br/>  “我不叫恶魔，我叫Oliveir。”<br/>  “嘘......我当然知道......嗝。”Gustave用手腕擦擦沾在下巴上的酒，努力眨着眼睛让自己清醒一点。<br/>  “伙计，你看起来真不好，我该送你回去吗？”Olivier很清楚这只是客套话，他可再也不想上天堂了。<br/>  Gustave木木的转过头，盯着面前的酒杯，酒嗝让他的身体上下一弹一弹。他抿紧了嘴唇，眼泪毫无征兆的流了下来，把Olivier吓了一跳。<br/>  “我没救他......”他的声音里带着哭腔：“我可以救他的，但是他死在了我面前。”<br/>  面对一个哭泣的天使，Olivier有些手足无措。他抬起手想帮他擦干眼泪，但想了想又放下了，转而搂住他的肩膀。<br/>  或许只是这个可怜的天使一时没想开呢，死在他们面前的人还少吗。Olivier想着，轻拍着颤抖的Gustave。<br/>  深夜，他拖着Gustave的身子一瘸一拐的走出了酒吧，活像在这个地方“捡尸”的变态男。他想着把昏迷的——或许是睡着的——天使扔进附近的酒店里然后一走了之，但他蹭到自己身上各种液体的混合物让Olivier想要洗个澡，酒店还很不幸的只剩下了一间大床房。<br/>  大床房。想到这个名词背后的意义和前台接待处小姐微妙的表情，Olivier 有些头皮发麻。<br/>  后来，他们也没发生什么意料之中情理之外的事。只是Olivier顶着后脑勺上的包拎着自己的外套被关在门外还在想，为什么他好心帮Gustave把脏衣服脱了他还要一边殴打自己一边让自己滚。<br/>  不过，他也并非什么都没有留下：他在Gustave的手机里留了自己的号码，还在自己手机里留下了一张Gustave的睡颜照——准确来说是他被扒光了被塞在被子里看起来刚干了什么事的照片。<br/>  Olivier发誓他绝对只是想拿这张照片来威胁Gustave帮他做事，而不是把他设成手机背景。</p><p>  接到Olivier的来电之后，Gustave如约抵达了酒吧——又是酒吧。<br/>  Olivier还是那么显眼。明黄色带有黑色字母印花的外套在灯红酒绿中很是突出，里面搭配黑色背心和有着粗链子的倒十字，一双长腿包裹在黑色工装裤下，深黑的军靴一只踩在吧台的横杠上，另一只的脚尖点在地面，明黄色的斜纹带子垂在高脚凳旁，随着空气的震荡和恶魔轻微抖动的双腿晃着。<br/>  Gustave穿过挤挤攘攘的人群，走到了Olivier身旁，拉过一张高脚凳坐下。他才发现这个恶魔还带了副墨镜，还是圆框的那种。<br/>  “你知道什么人才会在晚上戴墨镜吗，Olivier。”他拉过旁边的高脚凳坐了上去：“盲人和傻子。”<br/>  “你还是这么刁钻，要是什么时候你对我能像对其他人那么好就好了。”Olivier招手，点了一杯低度数的气泡酒给Gustave。上面要插片柠檬和小伞，他补充道。<br/>  “如果你不总是没事找事，我会和气的多。”<br/>  是的，自从Olivier在他的手机里留了手机号之后，基本每次打电话都是让他欣赏并清理自己惹出来的烂摊子，偶尔才像今天这样，约出来好好喝一杯。<br/>  Gustave并不很想解决他的问题，但不知出于什么原因，他总是不忍拒绝，尽管在事后Olivier要承受那一点都不粗俗的，Gustave暴躁的斥责。<br/>  “嗯嗯，下次一定。”一定找你，Olivier连连点着头敷衍Gustave。<br/>  两人各自面对着自己的酒，小口喝着，有一句没一句的聊着天。Gustave抱怨天堂派发下来的一堆鸡零狗碎的任务，又是要帮寿命没到头的患者恢复健康，又是要一天去十几个国家回应虔诚的信徒，降下几个"奇迹"。"我真是受够了，虽然说保护人类是我们的义务，但也不见瘟疫（注：指天启四骑士之一）出来肆虐的时候马上把他重新关回去，还让他带走了那么多性命。”Gustave松了松领带。<br/>  “你现在是在医院工作吗。”Olivier突然没来头的打了个岔。<br/>  “是，怎么了？”Gustave抬起自己的手臂闻了闻：“我身上的消毒水味很重吗？”<br/>  “不，不是。”Olivier凑近他的脖子闻了闻：“你的香水，挺好闻的。”<br/>  Gustave对这个突然有些亲昵的动作感到诧异，有些生硬的往后挪了挪，但被Olivier呼吸撒过的皮肤有些滚烫。<br/>  恶魔的行径并没有如Gustave所担心的那样肆意发展下去。他很快恢复了一段安全的距离，打算继续和天使进行无意义的聊天。<br/>  ”我想说的是，Gustave,你很适合当医生。“<br/>“为什么这么说？”<br/> “你有其他你的同胞所没有的，独特的人道主义精神，那让你真正的像个‘天使’——人类角度上理解的天使。”Olivier认真地看着Gustave的眼睛，特意加重了“人道主义”这个词。<br/>  Gustave嗤笑一声：“‘人道主义’这个词从你嘴里说出来，挺稀奇的，或者说从我们任何一个的嘴里说出来都很稀奇，然而这么理解也没什么问题。以及，我的同胞并不是没有同情心，他们只是比较......公事公办。“<br/>  “是吗，在我遇见的那么多天使里大部分对我都没什么好脸色呢，除了你。“Olivier装作委屈状，说道。<br/>  Gustave对他翻了个白眼：“请你清楚的认识到这不是因为他们不和善，而是因为你是个恶魔，而大部分天使都没理由对一个恶魔有什么好的看法。”<br/>  “但是你喜欢我，不是吗？” Olivier笑着说，丝毫没注意到这句话产生了一个更深远的引申义。<br/>  Gustave愣了一下，很快地端起酒杯喝了一口里面的鸡尾酒，等到微甜的液体完全下肚，才说："如果你是指配偶上的喜欢，那绝不可能。但如果是欣赏人品的角度，那更不可能。"<br/>  "太绝情了，天使，你就不能承认你至少不讨厌我吗。不然你也不会坐在这和我聊天。"Olivier将椅子拉近，用手肘碰了下Gustave放在桌子上的手肘。<br/>  Gustave叹了口气，侧过脸看着Olivier。<br/>  "很奇怪，但是你说的对。我确实没那么讨厌你，至少是现在。"</p><p> 月牙高悬，星星从天上投下来，化为城市的一片灯火阑珊。 等两人从酒吧里出来时，已经是午夜了。<br/>  Olivier顶着张燥红的脸，把手搭在Gustave肩上。他用他独特的大嗓门对着Gustave嚷嚷："看吧，谁说天使和恶魔不能做朋友的，我们现在不是好朋友吗？"<br/>  Gustave嫌弃的将脸撇开，但没有挣脱他肩上那条手臂。他也有些醉了，但夜里的冷空气稍微带走了酒精的燥热。旁边，Olivier还在说个不停，让他以为他醉的程度比想象中要多。<br/>  "Gustave你一定超级在乎我的，不然怎么会帮我那么多次。"<br/>  "要我说，我就没见过像你这么好的天使。不对，我也没遇到过多少个，但是你是最好的。"<br/>  Gustave觉得自己的太阳穴开始突突的跳。他忍不住要把这个恶魔扔在大街上让他自生自灭。<br/>  更何况他不知道现在能把他带到哪去。<br/>  "你少说点话吧。你住在哪，我把你送回去。"Gustave捏了捏肩膀上Olivier的手臂，稍微引起了他的注意。<br/>  "要我说，我们就应该去开个房，免得那么麻烦！"Olivier大嗓门的回应，街上寥寥无几的路人忍不住回头看他们俩。<br/>  考虑到这家伙确实喝多了点酒，Gustave没有把他的头按进垃圾桶里，但是Olivier第二天早上确实是在公园的长凳上醒来的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>